


Infected

by Contego



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man leaned close in my face. His nose was almost touching mine and dark smile crept up his face. I felt his breath against my neck when he declared, “We all have it in here. We are all infected.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters are kinda my thing, but that means I can spit out more chapters easier.

I woke up in an enclosed room, a bright light blinding me as I sat up reluctantly. My head pounded and vision blurred.  _ Where was I? _ The first thing I heard was the sound of wailing. It was the loudest crying I’ve heard since, well, forever. I groaned as my vision came back to normal. I could now clearly see I was in what seemed to be a classroom.  _ How did I get here?  _ I thought as I looked around to the group of people- that one woman’s wailing still rankled. 

“Where the hell am I?” I asked, noticing everyone’s head snap to turn to me. 

“We found you in the middle of nowhere. We decided to take you and make sure you weren’t, y’know…” One male trailed off, which left me leaning in for more. “What? I don’t know. What happened,” My attention quickly turned to the loud woman, “ Why is she crying so loud? It’s annoying.” I snarled at the group, who, in return, looked at the woman with sad eyes. 

“She just lost her boyfriend. He was resurrected. Wasn’t even bit, yet he just… Woke up like any other one.” His voice cracked, obviously trying to hold back some emotions. 

One man stood, slowly making his way over to me. Once he was a few paces away, he knelt down to my level, whispering, “We all have it.” My eyebrow shot up, “Excuse me?”

The man leaned close in my face. His nose was almost touching mine and dark smile crept up his face. I felt his breath against my neck when he declared, “We all have it in here. We are all infected.”

That's when I knew I was fucked.


	2. Part 1

It has been exactly 3 days and 14 hours since I woke up in here and I still know nothing. Everyone barely talked to each other and the stench of death never quite left the air. We all sat in a once innocent classroom where kids would come to shelter their pathetic dreams was now turned into a place of despair and loss. Ironic, isn’t it? 

“I guess I’ll be the one to break the silence. My names Jim. Jim Mori-”

“Yeah, we know,” The taller one said, opening his eyes and looking my way. “Kinda hard to not know considering everything you did.” 

“Then why did you bring me here?” I questioned, sitting up a little straighter. With that, everyone’s heads turned to us. 

“Because we need you.”

“Why?”

“Because you're a genius. You can keep us alive.” 

“Where did you find me?” 

“Like we said... In the middle of nowhere.” He pointed out the window, as if that clarified anything at all.

“How did you know where to find me?” I asked, running my hand through my sweaty hair. The humidity was really starting to make the heat worse than it was before. 

“We didn’t. It just kind of happened, actually. But when we saw you laying there, we knew we couldn’t leave you there. Well,  _ I  _ knew we couldn’t leave such an asset behind.” He stood, walking over to the window, “We found you by complete chance.” The man looked out the window, his eyes visibly saddening at the sight of the decaying world around them. 

“Why were you out there?”

I paused for a moment, trying to recollect what happened almost 5 days ago. 

“I was running from something. I don’t know what it was, but it was trying to kill me. I shot at it over and over until it dropped- I don’t know what I did to make it do that. But then I was just so exhausted I suppose I just collapsed right there.” I explained, sighing as I realised how pathetic that sounded. I, Jim Moriarty, collapsed in the middle of nowhere and needed the help of strangers. 

“So then you don’t know, do you?” 

“If I did, would I have said I didn’t know what it was?” I snapped, narrowing my eyes. If this idiocy continues I might just jump out the window and pull a Sherlock Holmes on them. 

“Right, sorry.” He cleared his throat, speaking once more, “Well, there’s no other way to say it, but the thing you encountered was a person. A  _ dead  _ person… And the only way to kill them is by getting ‘em in the cabeza.” 

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “Dead? No, that’s not possible. People don’t die and come back. You’re completely delusional.” That obviously angered him, for the tone of his voice was harsh and his teeth were bared. 

“Well now they do! No one knows why they are, but they just are!”  He sighed, shaking his head. 

“One day I woke up to screaming and panic all around me… When I turned on the tele there were dozens of those things just  _ killing  _ and…  _ eating _ other people. For a while we were safe... But even the military couldn’t hold them back. Soon London was completely overtaken by these  _ things.  _ It’s been almost 2 months since the collapse and you’re the first person we’ve seen outside our group.” The disgust and disbelief was obvious in his voice and it was apparent that the flashbacks of that day were flashing through his mind.

I had no idea that this had happened in my absence. After the ordeal with Sherlock, I left London for a while and went somewhere secluded- Manningtree. This lowered my chance of being seen and my cover being blown. It was only when I decided it was time to come back to surprise everyone that I saw the resurrected. The incident 5 days ago wasn’t my first time seeing them, but it was the closest I’ve gotten to one… And hopefully the last time. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone here had seen horrors that they never thought possible. Throughout my life I’ve seen bad things, but I think this takes the cake. Sensing the growing discomfort in the room, I cleared my throat. 

“I never got your name. If you want me to help you I can’t be in the dark.” I said quietly, hoping to break him out of his trance.

“Me? I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Moran,” He turned to everyone else, panning his hand across the room. “And this is my group.”


	3. Part 2

No one ever thought that our little sanctuary would be threatened. Or that we might die in here. We’ve ran out of food and we were on our last portion of clean water. It’s been almost six days since our supplies party left… It should’ve only taken them a day or so.  I think they’re dead, but Sebastian refuses to believe his friends are dead. 

“Sebastian, dear, it has been six days. The chance of them coming back is slim. It’s best we go out and do the run ourselves.”  I tried to tell him, my vision shaking from the lack of nourishment. 

“No, they’re not. They can’t be dead.” He shook his head, looking to the floor. Anger filled within me, my fists balling up. 

“Look outside! Do you see what I see?” I grabbed him, forcing him to look out the window.  “All I see is death, pain, loss, and heartbreak. They knew they had the chance of death when they went out there!” Sebastian’s eyes filled with sadness, threatening tears. 

“Dying happens to us all. Dying is just what people DO!” I yelled the last part, causing him to flinch. I can’t say I felt bad, because I didn’t. Everyone on this planet was so naive and didn’t understand what was going to happen to us in this fucked up world. The one other person of the group stayed silent, choosing to look at the floor instead of us. 

“They’re not coming back. So now it’s up to us to survive.” I walked away from him, taking off my jacket, “I’m going out. Either come with me or stay here and die. It’s your choice.” I sneered, walking out the classroom door. When I came along there were seven of us. Now, counting myself, there are only four of us. 

“Wait!” I whipped around to see Sebastian catching up to me, “Wait! Jim! I’m coming with you.” Sebastian smiled, laying a hand on my shoulder. His smile was so infectious, it even caused me to smile. “Okay. Let’s go you daft punk.” I joked, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out of the building.

“This way is safer. We can reach the nearest drugstore this way, too. There’s also a few flats that look untouched we can break into.” I explained on our way down the back. “You already probably know this, but don’t use your gun unless you have to. We don’t need that much trouble.” I looked over to him, pointing towards the gun hidden in his pants. “Use this instead.” I took the knife holster and handed it to Sebastian.

“What about you?” He asked, almost reluctant to take my only source of protection. 

“I’m not so good at the whole stabbing thing. But I have you here, so I’ll be fine.” I shrugged, stopping in front of the backdoor. 

“Ready?” I asked, raising a brow.

“Ready.” Sebastian nodded, pushing the door open. The sunlight burned our eyes as we stepped outside into the unknown. 


End file.
